


Love in Red and White

by ivelostallcontrolofmylife



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, VictUuri, Victuri, because what else, im not gonna lie, lots of fluff, post episode 12, this is purely an excuse for yuuri to wear that jacket, viktuuri, you know the one I mean, yuuri moves in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9001564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostallcontrolofmylife/pseuds/ivelostallcontrolofmylife
Summary: Viktor realises he -really- likes Yuuri wearing his clothes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is absolutely a self-indulgent fic written purely to get Yuuri to wear that goddamn jacket and for me to cry over Viktuuri domestic fluff whoops XD

Viktor woke alone.

The Sunday morning’s light streamed in through the curtains, thin enough to allow it. Outside, he could hear the muted sounds of cars and people’s chatter. The chill in the air was enough to make him tuck his feet under the blanket and pull it up around his shoulders. He reached over to the empty patch of warmth on the other side of the bed. As nice as it was to soak up the residual heat, it just wasn’t enough. It wasn’t uncommon for Yuuri to be up before him, but it was rare enough that Viktor had gotten far too used to waking up beside him, and he felt the absence keenly. He sighed, although a smile crept in unbidden. Yuuri had moved in barely a month ago, but already they’d fallen into a routine and when it was disrupted, he moped like some love-struck teen. It certainly hadn’t taken long to fall in love with the idea of waking up with Yuuri in his arms – just as it hadn’t taken him long to fall in love with Yuuri in the first place.

As he debated whether or not to go looking for him, to drag him back to bed for a lazy morning of warmth and kisses, he heard the door open slowly. Viktor lifted his head and propped himself up on one elbow to see Yuuri sneaking quietly back into the room. When he saw Viktor, he stopped short and looked away, cheeks flushing.

But Viktor couldn’t take his eyes off him.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you. I was trying to be quiet. You deserve a chance to sleep late after all the training you’ve been putting yourself through.” He looked back at Viktor with an embarrassed smile and ran a hand through shower-damp hair. “I’m going to go to the rink though. I haven’t been trying hard enough this week.”  
“Yuuri.”  
“I need to do better. I know I can do better.”  
“Yuuri.”  
“You stay, sleep some more. I’ll bring something for lunch when I come back?”  
“ _Yuuri_.” Viktor was going to lose his damn mind because of this boy. Not only was he trying to diminish his own talents and effort – they’d both put in a lot of work the past week – but he was doing it while wearing a rather distinctive red-and-white jacket.

Yuuri tilted his head, his smile dropping as his eyes filled with concern. “What? I’m sorry, I really tried not to wake you.”  
“You’re wearing my jacket.”  
Yuuri looked down at his outfit – track pants, socks, _the jacket_. He blushed. “I’m sorry. I’ll take it off.”  
“No!” Viktor said a little too quickly. He took a deep breath before continuing, “Don’t. It looks good on you. Very good.”  
Yuuri’s blush deepened, right up to the tips of his ears. He pulled on the bottom of the jacket awkwardly and looked away again. Viktor smiled.  
“Where did you find it?” he asked. “I haven’t seen that thing in… months, probably.”  
Yuuri shrugged. “When I was going through some cupboards so I’d… so I’d have room to put my stuff. I found at the back of one of them. I put it aside to give back to you but I forgot. And then i-it was cold this morning and this was the first thing I found.”

He kept his eyes averted, playing with the hem of the jacket. Viktor was fairly certain his heart was melting with every movement, every flutter of his eyes back to look at him. He smiled and gestured for him to come closer. “Yuuri.”  
Yuuri looked up, saw the gesture, and shuffled a little closer. But he still kept his distance. His whole body screamed anxiety and worry; leaning away, face flushed, knuckles white against the red trim. Viktor sighed, shaking his head. It wasn’t a difficult decision to get out of bed to go to him, but the cold clung uncomfortably to his bare torso; at least, until he engulfed Yuuri in a hug. Yuuri froze. Every muscle in his body seemed tense and taut. But a second later he relaxed and slumped into the hug, wrapping his arms around Viktor’s shoulders tightly and burying his head in the crook of his neck.  
“Yuuri,” Viktor said softly, teasingly, “you should wear my clothes more often. I can’t take my eyes off you. Or my hands.”  
He could feel the heat coming from Yuuri’s face. He ran his hands down his back, bunching his fists in the jacket to keep him close. He pressed kisses across his neck, the way he knew he liked, and Yuuri shivered. “Viktor, I should go. I-I need to practice.”

Viktor let go, but only enough for him to be able to pull his head back – and then he kissed him long and slow and gentle. Yuuri melted against him immediately and without question. Viktor revelled in the way he pressed up against him, twisted his fingers in his hair. He kept him close, kissing until neither of them could breathe, and then they just stood there, foreheads together, panting and smiling.  
“You don’t need to practice. Not right now, at least,” Viktor teased. “Come back to bed? It’s cold.”  
“I… I should go…” Yuuri’s voice was shaky, and Viktor felt a spark of pride, of love, that he was the one that had that effect on him.  
“Yuuuuuri.” He kissed the corner of his mouth, his cheek, his nose – and when Yuuri chased his lips, he pulled back. “You can’t have both.” He tapped him on the nose, dropped his hands to his hips.  
Yuuri grinned. “Then I guess I choose you.”

Viktor didn’t see it coming. One moment he was standing there, gazing blissfully at the person he loved, and then the next he was flat on his back on the bed, Yuuri crouched over him. He stared. Yuuri had never been so bold. He’d always followed, never led. Even Yuuri seemed surprised by his actions, leaning back a little and blinking in confusion.

Viktor flicked the zip of the jacket and smiled. “Looks like I’m rubbing off on you.”  
Yuuri started to take the jacket off, but Viktor grabbed his hands to stop him. “Leave it on? I like seeing you wear it.”  
“Okay,” he said quietly, smiling a little, face still flushed. “Can I kiss you now?”  
Viktor laughed. “Yes, you certainly can,” he said, and gave himself up to the burning, feverish kiss he received.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd


End file.
